The New Release
by VashiMiku
Summary: The adventures of Hayato, Gold, and Jun waiting in line for a new game that's coming out.


_(If I had to subtitle this, it would be "Oi, Gold, what time's it?" You'll see why.)_

It was the night before the big release of… some game. Gold had told them the title about three times before he had finally gotten tired of repeating himself. Hayato couldn't remember the name because he really didn't care that much. Being traditional and not having electricity in house, he hardly ever played videogames—only when he hung with Gold and Jun. Jun couldn't remember the title because, well, Jun was Jun.

This was the conclusion that Hayato had come to since the night that Gold had introduced the two boys to each other. The blonde was in Johto for reasons that the blunette had somehow forgotten—something about wanting to challenge the league, if he remembered right. It seemed he never could remember right when it came to details that he didn't care about.

Regardless of what had brought them together, the three teens were now outside of the department store in Celadon City, waiting in the longest line that they have ever laid eyes on. Seeing it, Jun's orange eyes had widened to the size of two dinner plates.

"We have to wait around in THIS?"

"Yup," Gold smiled at the boy. "You can do it!"

"I don't know…"

"He's just going to get ADHD and run off somewhere," Hayato snerked, causing Jun to pout and fold his arms.

"Don't tease me, Hato-chan!"

Hato—that was what Jun called him because he, for some reason, could not say "Hayato" right. Eventually, the flying type gym leader had just come to accept the name and gave up arguing that he wasn't a pigeon. Really, it was nice to have a nickname, anyway.

Shrugging, "Hato-chan" gave his friend a smile that was mostly affection. He had gotten to think of that blonde as a little brother of sorts in the time that they had gotten to know each other. Really, the other was fun to hang out with, though his hyperactivity sometimes made things difficult. Like tonight, for instance—Gold was busy playing with his DS, while Hayato leaned against the wall with a foot against it and his arms folded. Jun was bouncing in place and looked ready to start running around at any moment.

"Ff, you can't even be still," Hayato continued to smirk. "Watch, by the end of the night, we're going to be prying you off of the walls."

"Hey, I can be just as mature as you!" As if to demonstrate this, Jun folded his arms and leaned against the wall, putting a foot up to imitate Hayato.

"Gold, what time is it?" The blunette turned to their friend with a smirk.

"Oh, um…" Gold looked at the bottom screen of his DS. "Just turning Midnight. We got here at a good time, but look at this line!"

He hadn't said that with any intention to troll Jun, but it worked, much to Hayato's amusement.

"Nngh," Jun complained and slumped a little.

"You're totally not going to make it…"

**12:15 AM**

"Oi, Gold, what time's it?"

Hayato stared at Jun in disbelief. Of course, he knew that the boy was in dire need of being tested for ADHD, but this was ridiculous. A lady in line ahead of them started laughing, and the blunette just shook his head. This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

That blonde ADHD child had already stopped leaning on the wall and was doing stretches like he planned to do a triathlon or something. If this was his behavior after fifteen minutes, well, Hayato had the thought that this should have been a bet with money down on it. He could always use spare cash.

"It's 12:15, Jun-kun," Gold answered in a flat tone without looking up from his game. Then his eyes narrowed. "Powerup spam? Must be a boss coming…"

"This had better be the best game ever," Hayato shook his head.

"Call of Duty?" Gold replied. "What's there not to love about a game where the three of us can shoot each other in the face?"

"I'm excited," Jun bounced in place. "Hato-chan, I'm gonna shoot you in the face!"

**1:00 AM**

"Oi, Gold, what time's it?"

Well, at least it seemed that a little while had gone by since the last time Jun had asked, but it was still not enough time for anyone to assume that it was anywhere near five AM, which was the time that the store would open just for the release of the game. Hayato just smiled and turned his gaze to Gold, who was still tinkering away with his game.

"It just made one, Jun-kun," the dark haired boy answered mechanically. Whatever was going on in that game, it must have been pretty engrossing. This reporting of the time was the only thing that Gold had said for a good forty five minutes, though to be fair, Hayato hadn't said much either. At least he showed signs of life, however. Gold seemed to have sold his soul to the DS.

"Oi, Jun-kun, ready to give in, yet?"

Jun stuck his tongue out at the smirking boy. "Not a chance!"

**2:01 AM**

"Oi, Gold, what time's it?"

"Time for you to get off of me!" Hayato complained with a grunt.

"It's 2:01, Jun-" Now Gold decided to look up, and he saw that Hayato was on the ground with Jun sitting on his back. For a few moments, he stared in disbelief. Then he smirked. "What are you two doing?"

"He started to sing that Untamed song," Jun pouted. "You know the one he does when he plans to fly away?"

"Oi, Jun-kun, if we have to worry about anyone flying or running away tonight, it's you," Hayato countered with a frown and an eye-roll. "Besides that, I just like the song enough to keep singing it all that much. When have I actually flown away because of it?"

Jun took a moment to think on it, raising a finger to his chin. Then he lowered it. "Well, never," he shrugged. "But that's only because I never let you! I sit on you every time!"

"Hnngh" Hayato complained. Jun had a good point there.

"There's something really wrong with you two," Gold shook his head and went back to his game.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Jun refuted. "Hato-chan makes the best cushion for my butt ever!"

**2:59 AM**

Jun raised his voice to sing in a dull, bored tone, "When Jun-kun was in Kanto land…"

In the same, bored tone, the three boys finished the song together, "Let my Jun-kun go…"

**3:15 AM**

"Oh my god, Jun-kun! It's your dad!" Still on the ground with Jun's butt on him, Hayato pointed in the direction of a man with spikey blonde hair and a long green coat.

"WHAT?" Jun immediately perked up and bounced to his feet, excitement widening his orange eyes as they scanned around for his father. Seeing the man, he let out a hysterical scream of joy and ran for him, shouting, "Daddy! DADDY!"

Hayato stood and brushed himself off, then leaned against the wall again, smirking as he folded his arms.

"You look like you know something," Gold eyed him suspiciously. "I thought his dad hates you, so why are you so thrilled to see him? You're not gonna troll that old man again, are you?"

"You know, I hadn't thought of doing that until you mentioned it," Hayato smirked but then shook his head. "Nah, I was excited to see him because I knew Jun would run to him. Guy has a bony ass. It hurts!"

Gold shrugged and went back to his DS, while Hayato turned to watch the scene unfold. Jun had run to his father and tugged on his coat. Now the man turned around, and Jun jumped back five steps.

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! OH MY GOD, I'M FINING YOU FOR HAVING THAT UGLY FACE WHILE BEING DRESSED LIKE MY DAD!"

**4:15 AM**

Jun was finally over the disappointment of what he thought to be his dad turning out to be some guy with shifty eyes, a big nose, and buck teeth. Why he was dressed like Kuro-sama, neither of the trio knew. Nor did they care at this point.

Hayato was in the middle, and both boys had their heads on his shoulders. He was fast asleep, though, and mumbling softly in between little whines.

"Aww, Hato-chan is cute when he sleeps," Jun smirked. "I wonder what he's dreaming about."

"Probably about how easy it is to get the Zephyr badge," Gold sniped.

Jun just shook his head. He hadn't tried for any badges in Johto yet, in spite wanting to challenge the league, but he knew that Hayato would be his first stop. Well, at least it would be easy, right? Maybe he could even just talk his friend into handing it over. Jun was more interested in battling him at the Fighting Dojo, anyway because the boy was said to be a lot tougher there. Well, Hato had done all the saying, actually, but still.

He was mumbling again, which was fine by the other two, it seemed. But then Jun suddenly grabbed him and threw him to the ground, causing Gold to fall over.

"W-what?"

"HURT," Hayato complained as he was awakened by the rough treatment.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked with wide eyes. Mostly, he was bewildered because he had been drifting off.

"He said "hagane". I know it's a word in the last part of that song," folding his arms, Jun proceeded to sit on Hayato.

"I'm not going to fly away in my sleep!"

"Oi, Gold, what time's it?"

Gold continued to stare with wide eyes, "It's 4:15, Jun-kun…"

**5:00 AM**

"Oi, Gold," Jun paused for a very loud yawn, which was echoed by the other two. "What time's it?"

Sleepily, Gold looked at the time on the bottom of his DS. Then his eyes widened. "It's time! It's time!"

"It's time!" Hayato and Jun repeated. Then all three boys started jumping up and down. Finally, they were going to get Gold's game so they could go home!

"I can't wait to play it," Gold was buzzing with excitement as the line started to progress inside of the store.

At the door, Gold was given a ticket, which just so happened to be golden colored. With the black haired boy waving it around, the trio stood in the line for the game singing, "I've got a golden ticket!" People were staring at them, but they didn't care.

Finally, it was Gold's turn at the counter. It wasn't a moment too soon, either, as Jun started to complain about fifteen minutes into the ticket song. The line was moving too slow, obviously because of the cashiers, who they could actually see taking forever to scan one or two items as the trio neared the counter. Gold and Hayato nodded in agreement when Jun piped up, "I should fine them for being slow."

But now Gold had his game in hand and was paying for it. Once he had it in hand, the three ran off through the store for the nearest exit. Then they started the long journey to Gold's house.

**7:30 AM**

It was the morning of the release of Call of Duty Black Ops, the game that Gold had waited for forever, and the very one that Hayato and Jun had stood in a long line with him waiting to get. The game system and TV were turned on and ready to play. But no one was playing. The opening scene kept playing over and over, being watched by no one. Three teenage boys were cuddled together on the couch, fast asleep.

_(Lol blame waiting in line to get a new laptop during Black Friday. I seriously wrote all of this in my head while I was there.)_


End file.
